Clawdisa Wolf's Diary
November 1st I woke up in the morning and heard Clawdeen yelling at Howleen. "Just stop wearing my dress without asking!!! Your chewing on my gold belt and your wiping your nose on the sleeve and that's just disgusting!", Clawdeen shouted. "You don't even wear it anymore!",Shouted Howleen back. Sisters! I thought. I wish they would just get along with each other when I heard more shouts and screams. I went down for breakfast to eat my steak and cereal. My brother Clawd and his pal, Deuce, were watching their favorite show, Die Trying. They don't seem to be bothered by Clawdeen and Howleen's fighting about 'that dress' Howleen "borrowed" without asking and that she kept ruining the belt on it and wiping her nose on the sleeves. I listened to my headphone music for a long while and texted my old ghoulfriends. All of a sudden it ruined my peace because Clawdeen stormed in my room. Usually, she never goes in my room. "Clawdisa, have you heard Frankie or Draculaura calling yet?",Clawdeen asked. I said no. Frankie and Draculaura were Clawdeen's beasties and yes, she does fang out with them a lot. "Uggh! If only I can have my own room without bratty Howleen!", Clawdeen growled. "She's part of our family, sis", I told her. It got her in an even worse mood. I went out to the maul and bought some perfect outfits: sparkly red outfits with golden stars and many more. I fanged out with a bunch of werewolf ghouls and BOY was it good to not hear Clawdeen or Howleen's yelling all the time. In the afternoon, I helped Howleen how to brush her hair all stylish. She said she doesn't have a brush so I was panicked that if she uses Clawdeen's brush, Clawdeen would get angry. So I rushed in my room and bring back with a black brush of mine. I helped her with makeup and yes, she looked gorgeous! We had a good time and Clawdeen was out with Cleo de Nile and Draculaura so she didn't bother anyone. I watched T.V late at night, eating steak. I stayed up until 11:30. I howled to sleep because I finally got tired. November 2nd My mom had to howl me up because I had chores to do. I have a whole month off college so yeah.. I had to vacuum the floors and it gave me the creeps when Crescent, Clawdeen's pet kitten, came walking across the floors. If I yelled at Crescent, Clawdeen would get mad at me because she says I was scaring the cat and that she's only trying to be friendly even when she's not in the mood. That purple cat really freaked me out. I ignored Crescent and paid attention to what I was doing otherwise my mom would growl at me if I didn't do anything carefully. At the afternoon, I stayed in the backyard watching Clawd dig up holes. He's digging up WAY too many holes. I thought. I remembered Clawdeen got all growly when she fell into one of them. Howleen didn't care at all, she laughed like a maniac. I really miss my other sister, Clawdia. She's really funny and she gets the whole house laughing. Everytime we mention one of our older siblings who moved away, Clawdeen begins to get grumpy saying "''Why can't I move away?" ''but I guess maybe our father won't let her until she reaches college. Clawdeen usually cries and say that it wasn't fair so I don't dare mention anything. November 3rd As usual, I had to wake up at 8:00 hearing Clawdeen and Howleen fighting, which happens everyday. "Ugh, stop chewing on my shoes!", growled Clawdeen. "I get all nuts when I don't chew on anything!",Howleen yelled back. "Find something to chew on besides MY stuff!",Clawdeen yelled. I covered my ears from hearing that racket. It was obvious it was about Howleen borrowing Clawdeen's belongings without asking. (UNFINISHED) Category:Diary